vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Ring Suzune
Murachi (February\2011) 119 (May\2011) |Release date = 2012 |Age = 17 |Status = In development |Other names = 鈴音リング すずのね　りんぐ (Suzunone Ringu) |Origin = Japan |Product series = Vocaloid 3 |Voice provider = MiKA |Optimum genre = |Optimum tempo = |Optimum range = |Gender = Female |Height = 5'3" / 160cm |Weight = 96.8lbs / 44kg |Character Item = |Product Code = |Reduced Number = |JAN Code = |Affiliation = YAMAHA Vocaloid Festa Pixiv }} VFS-01R Ring Suzune (リング・スズネ; Ringu Suzune) is voiced by MiKA of the band Daisy x Daisy. She was described as "Light-hearted, doesn’t have high aspirations, but she’s hard-working." History In 2011 the "Everyone's Vocaloid project" (みんなのボカロ計画 Min-na no Vocalo Keikaku) contest was held. Entries from within Japan and overseas were allowed. In late May 2011, the winning contestants were picked out of the thousands of entries. This was one of two designs selected, which were announced at Vocaloid Festa 02. Ring is set to be released in Fall/Winter 2011.http://www.vocaloidism.com/2011/05/31/ringu-suzune-and-rui-hibiki-two-new-vocaloids/ Vocaloidism - Ring Suzune and Lui Hibiki: Two New Vocaloids She is confirmed Vocaloid 3, this means she will not be released before late September, this is when the Vocaloid 3 engine is released. A demo has been uploaded onto Nico Nico Douga and on youtube alongside Miku. A release date of December 12, 2011 was initally confirmed, but Ring has not yet been released. It is now unknown when she will be released.http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-9517.html Vocaloid blog Vocanext picked up her voicebank to continue developing it and she will be released in 2012. Demo Songs *Jealousy, Partly Clear - Youtube Broadcast *Sweet Pain - Youtube Broadcast *ハンドル握って / 幽閉カタルシス - Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *Jealousy, Partly Clear - Youtube Broadcast (Full version) Marketing Both Ring and Lui are market as fan-based Vocaloids having had their mascots designed by fans in a competition. The image was then refined into the final look by a professional artist. Games Details remain unknown, but Ring is to appear in a game. The game is a rhythm game, claims to incorporate VOCALOID3 technology and uses the network. A trial version is scheduled for March 11 of next year. link Usage for Music Ring has a vocal which is high pitched and cutsey sounding, from the demo it seems she has an innocent tone and handles higher notes quite well. Popularity Ring's design was chosen from a selection of many other female Vocaloids on Pixiv submitted for the contest and was the most popular design amongst the choices given. Trivia *She has a "Ring" gimmick, hence her name, in the original artwork she had rings all over her body. *Her official name is in the western order. *Ring was drawn originally by Muraichi (むらいち) and was originally called "Ring Suzunone" (鈴音リング Susunone Ringu; "Bell Sound Ring"). *Like the Kagamines, she and Lui are based on "R and L". **Note; "R" and "L" mean "Right and Left", they are the letters you find on a set of headphones (and sometimes other equipment such as speakers). "R"and "L" refer to the right and left ear. *Ring's outfit is based on a maid's outfit. *The design of her headset is based on a piano. It is also meant to be reminder of a memory plug. *Due to an image showing headphones, paired with legs, being used as a place holder for Vocaloid 3 demos and announcements, it has been mistaken that she and Lapis were the Korean Vocaloids.http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=19487412 Pixiv - ｖ３エンジン The artist of the image tags it as Ring Suzune, so it is assumed the legs are meant to be hers. *Ring's design has been accused of following a "Miku formula". *Ring is the first female Vocaloid to be delayed because of developement. Gallery External links * Ring Suzune fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv *'MMD model' links and passwords are provided publicly by model producer(s), within video summaries :DeviantArt (Myth-P) - Ring Suzune COMPLETED + DL References Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Vocaloid Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids Category:Yamaha